


Opening Act

by starlightwalking



Series: the world as we know it [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Back to Middle-Earth Month, Concerts, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Performing Arts, Pre-Poly, bisexual maglor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: After his first show as a backup singer for Starkindler, Maglor meets another handsome performer. Too bad he's already got a girlfriend.
Relationships: Daeron/Maglor | Makalaurë, Maglor | Makalaurë/Maglor's Wife
Series: the world as we know it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651942
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	Opening Act

**Author's Note:**

> Today's official prompt was "something that happened to you today," so I chose to write about performing in a concert! Mine was a choir concert, not a rock concert, but hey, we're playing it fast and loose in this AU. The prompt I took from the generator was "meeting your future spouse" [Beginnings] - and I'm kinda cheating because Maglor's already met his future wife, but he's also meeting his future husband!

Maglor left the stage flushed with euphoria, shaking with excitement. He high-fived the other backup singers, adrenaline rushing through his veins like an electric current. He'd done it! He'd done his first real concert on a real stage with a real star!

Sure, it hadn't been _him_ up there with the crowd going wild, it hadn't been _his_ songs they knew every word to, it hadn't been _his_ name they chanted. But performing with Starkindler was the kind of thing people like him dreamed of, kids who grew up listening to rock and roll, kids who dedicated their whole lives to music, kids who screamed their lungs out in the front row of concerts like this. And this time, Maglor had been on _stage_. It didn't matter that he was "only" a backup singer—this was monumental for him.

"Great job, kid," one of the more senior singers said, clapping him on the shoulder. "You've got real talent. Varda's really got an eye for that, I don't say it lightly. We're all glad to have you here."

"Thanks," he said, beaming.

As Varda went to greet her fans, the crew struck the stage while the musicians packed up their instruments. The other backup singers went into the greenroom to change, but Maglor wanted this feeling to last a little bit longer. He slipped out the back door and into the night.

A little balcony overlooked the city below. Maglor was far from his home of Formenos, all the way in Menegroth, and though the streets were unfamiliar he felt comfortable here among the flashing lights. He smiled as he leaned against the railing and watched as cars raced down the distant freeway. His heart rate slowed, but the magical feeling of joy, that performance high he'd been chasing his whole life, remained.

"Got a light?" said a melodious voice behind him.

Maglor jumped, whirling around to see another man standing just a few feet behind him with his hands in his pockets. He was about the same height as Maglor, with long dyed silver hair, black at the roots. His eyes were a piercing green, and he smirked as he reached out to grab Maglor's arm and steady him.

"Didn't mean to startle," he said in that smooth voice. Maglor found himself staring at his lips, stained a deep purple, wondering how he could hope to mimic that heavenly tone.

"I—I quit smoking, sorry," Maglor said, hyper-conscious of the man's hand on his arm. "Didn't want to ruin my...voice." He fell silent as he realized who this man was: Daeron Nightingale, the lead singer of the local band that had opened for Starkindler earlier that night. God, he'd been handsome from a distant, but up close...

Daeron chuckled. "I'm just messing with you. You're right, a voice is too precious a thing to waste on tobacco." He pulled a vape from his pocket and took a drag; sticky-sweet fog floated past Maglor's face. "Even this isn't much of a habit."

"Mm," Maglor said, unable to decide what to say. God, he should _not_ be so rattled by this man. Sure, he was hot, and had the sexiest voice this side of the Sirion, but Maglor had a girlfriend.

Oh, god. His _girlfriend_. Ezellë had probably texted him to meet her outside, and here he'd been so caught up in his post-performance thrill that he'd forgotten about anything other than himself.

"You did great tonight," Daeron said, leaning next to him against the rail.

Maglor blinked. " _I_ did great? I'm just a backup singer. You got to take center stage!"

Daeron raised an eyebrow. "Usually when I compliment a guy on his skill, he's quick to pick up that I'm flirting."

"You're—!" Maglor blushed, grateful the darkness hid the worst of his embarrassment. "Well, thanks. You were amazing, too. I've been following your work for awhile, actually, I was excited to see you tonight, and..." He shook his head. "I'd say I couldn't believe I'm actually talking to you, but I sing backup for Starkindler. This whole experience is a dream come true."

"S'pose you already know I'm Daeron Nightingale, then," he said, blowing out another cloud of smoke.

"Yeah, of course."

Daeron gave him a pointed look. "This is where you introduce yourself. Come on, I know you're young, but surely a handsome fella like you has had _some_ experience with flirting."

Maglor was rattled, both from the surprise of being joined in his moment of reverie and the shock of meeting this singer he so admired. He shouldn't be flirting, especially not when he was sure his lovely _girlfriend_ Ezellë was waiting for him—although he'd left his phone in the greenroom so he wasn't actually sure, and she was probably trying to get Varda's autograph like the rest of the crowd, and this man was here, giving him the time of day, and it wasn't too often that other men picked up that Maglor was queer...

"Maglor Smith," he said, smiling. "And yeah, you just caught me unawares."

"How long have you been with Starkindler?" Daeron asked.

"This is actually my first gig with her," Maglor admitted. "I'm fresh out of school. Um. I'd ask how long you've been performing, but like I said..."

"How'd you come across me?" Daeron ran a hand through his hair. "Not to sound self-centered, but I'm curious. I am pretty local."

"Spotify," Maglor said. "I was listening to some other indie bands and came across the Nightingales in my recommended playlist."

"Huh. Usually it's word of mouth, but neat." Daeron tilted his head. "Where'd you graduate from, Maglor?"

God, the way he said Maglor's name made it sound like a song. Maglor was weak at the knees. "Uh—University of Formenos. That's my hometown, actually."

"They've got a great program," Daeron said with a nod. "My guitarist went there."

"Oh? Maybe I know them."

"Nah, xe graduated like a decade ago," Daeron said. His phone buzzed, and he pulled it out to check. "Ah, damn. That's xem now, actually. I'd better go. It was nice to meet you, Maglor. Hit me up again sometime."

"Yeah, yeah sure," Maglor said. As soon as he left, Maglor rushed back to the greenroom, ignoring the texts from Ezellë to find the Nightingales on Twitter and shoot Daeron a DM: _Hey it's me, Maglor Smith. :-)_

God, that was fucking cheesy. Maglor buried his face in his hands, wondering what was going on with him. He was acting like an awkward teen again, unable to handle a new crush.

But _god_ , that man's voice—Maglor and Ezellë had fucked to his songs before! The thought of doing that again, with Daeron singing live in their bedroom, appeared unbidden in his mind, and Maglor's mouth went dry.

He checked his texts, saw that he was right and Ezellë was waiting for him outside, and decided to skip the afterparty. There would be others; he needed to see his girlfriend and remind himself why he loved her.

Ezellë laughed as she saw him approach, running up and throwing her arms around him. "You were _amazing_!" she exclaimed, pulling him into a kiss. "Oh my god, Mags, I'm so proud of you!"

"I'm bisexual," he blurted out.

She stared at him in confusion. "I—yeah? I know? I mean, congrats for telling me for the fiftieth time, but—"

"I met Daeron Nightingale," he elaborated, and Ezellë gasped.

"Oh my god! Really? Ah!" She clapped her hands. "That's amazing! Why are you—? _Ohh._ " She giggled, grabbing his hand. "I mean, I already knew you had a crush on him."

"But I _met_ him," Maglor repeated. "He _touched_ me. Not in like, a sexual way, but like. Oh my god I am _so_ bisexual."

Ezellë lowered her lashes. "Okay, babe. I'd give you a pass for him."

"Zell!" Maglor swatted her away. "I'm not gonna—like he'd even—" He paused. "Oh my god, he _did_ flirt with me."

"Your head is up in the clouds," Ezellë said, lacing her fingers with his. "Come on, let's go get some drinks, see if we can addle you any more than you are already."

"You're too good for me," Maglor said gratefully. "Fuck Daeron, you're the only one I care about."

"You can fuck him and care about me, that's fine," Ezellë said wickedly. "Just be sure to tell me all about it."

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: I made [an edit](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/614942980532518912/the-world-as-we-know-it-maglor-smith-silm) for how I imagine Maglor in this AU, check it out :)
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
